Godzilla and Mechagodzilla: Warpath
by Ferball
Summary: The year is 2025. Godzilla has return to once again weak havoc on Japan. But the JSDF has improved greatly on their technology since Godzilla's last visit. They created Mechagodzilla the machine that is able to destroy Godzilla.


Godzilla: Warpath

I

The city was quiet as the heavy footsteps were heard. The young Japanese soldier stood there with their rocket launchers at hand. Then they realized what they were up against: Godzilla…..

Young Kobayashi was amongst that crowd of soldiers awaiting their death. And then it hit them Godzilla came.

"Hold your fire!" The captain said.

"But sir! It's coming this way!" Peeped Kobayashi.

He never got an answer because Godzilla roared in a high pitched sound and then greeted the soldiers with a terrible growl.

"Hold it!"

"Hold it"

Godzilla came near.

"FIRE!"

They all fired all with no affect.

"Fool! Godzilla can't die of these rockets!" Said one soldier near the back.

"Everyone retreat!" Yelled the Captain

All those young soldiers went running towards shelter. But Godzilla roared once more and his spine began to glow Kobayashi went inside a building in the nick of time. As Godzilla poured his Death Ray upon his fellow soldiers, completely disintegrating of the heat.

Kobayashi was the only one left. He searched outside for any life, nothing but ashes and debris. The tanks were blown apart and a large footprint was imprinted in the middle if the street: a sign from Godzilla.

Kobayashi then saw a helicopter heading his direction.

"Over Here!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Then the helicopter landed near him and two paramedics came out. At that instant he felt dizzy and began seeing all blurry and he fell to the ground unconscious.

The next thing he knew he was at a Hospital in Tokyo. A doctor came in to check on him.

"Uhh…Are you a Kobayashi Tanaka?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Replied Kobayashi weakly.

"You have a visitor" the doctor said.

A man came he had a mustache and a pipe on his mouth. He wore a brown coat and some papers. He introduced himself as Masaji Ogata.

He said in a calm voice: "So I heard you were attacked by Godzilla. It must have been a frightening experience. But tell me boy, did you feel dizziness when you were rescued?"

"Yes." Replied Kobayashi.

"I see" he answered back.

Masaji wrote on his piece of paper and said:

"I believe you had a minor radiation sickness. But don't worry you'll be find you're a lucky young man compared to your partners."

"Dr.Ogata?" asked Kobayashi

"Yes"

"What happened to Godzilla? Did we defeat him?"

Masaji then Said with a frown:

"No. He destroyed much of the city and left. He came for the Nuclear Reactors. He left with a giant mess."

"Damn!" Kobayashi said in sheer anger.

"We all feel the same way Mr. Tanaka. But you must understand Godzilla is a living nuclear weapon, so it will be harder to defeat him than just gun and grenades."

"What are you saying Living Nuclear Weapon! That sounds insane!" Kobayashi said still angry.

"Let me explain about Godzilla a little more, Mr. Tanaka." Said Masaji. "Godzilla was believed to be a creature during prehistoric ages. He was hibernating for eons of long sleep, until an atom bomb was dropped in his native place. Godzilla was enhanced with special powers that enabled him to do everything an Atom Bomb was designed to do: Kill. He then destroyed Tokyo in 1954. But military said that they killed him witch sounds irritably stupid. He then later attacked Japan once again in 1984 and 2004. We later found out that he was killed in 1954 of an unknown chemical compound created by a mysterious scientist."

"I see so Godzilla can only be killed by this strange chemical compound then." Kobayashi said

"Actually Godzilla is still an animal so it does not exactly have eternal life. In 1984 he was temporarily defeated because of radio waves attracting him near a volcano and then he was forced inside that volcano. Military said they killed Godzilla in 2004 but apparently they were wrong!"

"Oh. Okay! Nice talking to you Mr. Tanaka. If you have a question then here is my card."

"Tokyo Bay is surrounded by the Boso Peninsula to the east and the Miura Peninsula to the west…." The tour guide was interrupted by a wave that was coming strait towards them.

AWWWWWWWW! Everyone yelled.

The wave came closer and then Godzilla popped out. The people were staring at his blank eyes. Then Godzilla roared with great anger. The military was quick to respond they came with jets at Godzilla throwing missiles at him. Those jets only pissed off Godzilla, his spine started to glow and he let out a growl. The ray destroyed all the jets sending the debris Dow- nwards to the ground Godzilla headed strait to set aflame the people.

Newspaper photographers were busy trying to take pictures of Godzilla, not thinking much about their lives. Miki Michiko was with her partner when Godzilla roamed Tokyo.

"Don't you think we got enough pictures?" Miki yelled "It's coming towards us!"

"Don't worry! The military will take care of his ass in a moment this is the scoop of the century!" Ouya, Miki's partner said. "It's just some stupid animal! Remember when we heard that monster attacking New York! The US army took him down with ease! If they can do it! So can we!"

At that moment Godzilla's foot almost stepped on Ouya.

"Oh shit! It's huge!" Ouya said now frightened.

He headed towards the car. Miki then had a weird feeling in her head. Then she pushed Ouya from reaching the car. At that same instant a billboard fell on top of the Car.

Godzilla then left the district.

"That was close if it weren't for you I woulda stepped on crap." Ouya said joking. "How did you know that was going to fall?" He continued.

"I don't know it was weird" Miki said.

"Let's go before he comes back." Ouya said.


End file.
